Empirical evidence suggests that the bi-directional relation between specific temperamental characteristics and parenting behaviors is essential to accurately understanding the multiple developmental pathways to deviant behavior, including substance use. The primary goal of this investigation will be to examine the moderating effects that childhood temperamental variables have on the relation between early parenting practices and later substance use outcomes. The secondary aim of this proposal will be to examine the influence that early temperamental factors have on parenting behaviors over time. The participants used in this study are part of a larger longitudinal investigation examining the effects of a preventative-intervention on aggressive boys in the 4th and 5th grades. Specifically, the sample will consist of the 126 boys comprising the Risk Comparison (n=63) and Non-Risk Comparison (n=63) cells. The racial status of the sample is 54 percent African-American (n=68) and 46 percent Caucasian (n=58). Data will be collected on participants at five separate time points so that the longitudinal cohort covers the age span from 10-to-17 years of age. Information on temperament (i.e., activity level, fearfulness, anger), parenting behaviors (i.e., harsh parenting, monitoring, involvement), and substance use outcomes (i.e., frequency, intensity, problems resulting from use) will be collected using a multiple measures and multiple informants approach. Hypotheses will be tested using state-of-the-art quantitative tools such as latent growth curve analysis and structural equation modeling. These longitudinal findings will provide an empirical framework for developing specialized preventative-interventions tailored to childhood temperamental characteristics, parenting practices, or a combination of the two factors.